Masters of the Universe vs Thundercats
Discription The two most iconic 80's cartoon team go head to head Interlude Wiz: He-man and the Masters of the universe Boomstick: Lion-o and the Thundercats Wiz: 80's teams of incredible power, iconic sword's that calls on power. Boomstick: And wearing very little clothing than what's nessesary. Wiz: Lets find out who is the strongest of the bunch. For this match-up we will be examining all forms of these characters, though more recent changes will be favored. Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle Masters of the universe He-Man ''Wiz: Outside of Reality Warpers and Looney Toons, He-Man is one of the most powerful cartoon characters ever. But before being bestowed with the power of Gray-Skul, he was known as Prince Adam Boomstick: And we all know how well that guy is a messing things up. Wiz: But one day, the sorceress of Gray skull Boomstick: Who we'll get to later... Wiz: Gave him the power of Gray Skull, a castle that turns him into He-Man, the most powerful man in the universe Boomstick: He-man possesses increased strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, he can push a moon, drill to the center of the earth and run fast enough to create a tornado. Wiz: he also has a battle harness which increases his power, multiple throwing weapons like a bolas. Boomstick: And the almighty sword of power! This is nearly indestructible, can be thrown like a boomerang, shoot energy beams and absorb energy, this is some sword. Wiz: He man has shattered the strongest metal in his universe. Because of course he did. Turned himself into a human tornado, and grabbing a rock throwing at a falling moon, shattering it. Boomstick: He's also a ridiculously strong leader, courageous warrior and a skilled combat expert, but even if he's fighting with out the rest of the masters of the universe, he's never really alone. Battle Cat Wiz: When the young prince Adam wandered in a forest one day he found a tiny young cat Boomstick: so what do you when you find a little animal in the forest and you have no idea what it did? You take it home obviously! Wiz: This little cat's name became Cringer Boomstick: Because That's what he does for almost anything. Wiz: He may be scared, but whenever he man gets a power boost, Cringer turns into the ferocious battle cat. Boomstick: Being half tiger and half dragon, the battle cat posses' incredible speed, strength and jumping ability. He is durable enough to survive falling off a cliff, fight off creatures much bigger than him and can even speak. Wiz: Cringer may never want to but Battle Cat is a ferocious warrior and a good friend to He-man. Battle Cat: Trouble He-Man, we're on a clif! The Sorceress Wiz: Long long ago, during the reign of the King Grayskull, Queen Veena became the first sorceress of Castle Grayskull. Boomstick: She was seen as an incarnation of a god and the legacy of the sorceress was passed down from incarnation to incarnation. Until one day. Wiz: A young woman by the name of Teela Na's village was being attacked by the evil Morgoth. Tella Na ventured to find a way to help when she found a castle, a voice beckoned her inside. Boomstick: So she ignored the strange voice and kept looking- Oh Come On! Why did you go inside Wiz: There she found the current sorceress. She taught her and became the new sorceress. She saved her village and eventually, bestowed the powers of Gray Skull to He-man. Boomstick: The sorceress possesses uncanny amounts of magical power who watches events throughout her magic mirror. Wiz: she possesses telepathy, telekinesis, produce images, make fire, teleport, and create magic shield, she can also turn into a hawk to observe during a battle. Boomstick: But she has a mirror and can use telepathy. Why would you put yourself in danger? Wiz: To help in case of need? Boomstick: Whatever, but her powers are weaker the farther she comes from the castle. The only thing that is always the same is her hawk transformation. Still the sorceress is an extremely powerful warrior. God help you if you get on her bad-side. Man-at-Arms Wiz: Of the Few who know the true identity of He-man, Man-at-arms is probably one of the weaker ones. Still that does not make him a true warrior. Boomstick: Captain of the royal guards and royal advisor to the king and queen, Duncan, or Man-at-arms because Duncan doesn't sound as cool) is the adopted father of Teela, an inventor and a soldier at heart. Wiz: He is well adapt with military planning, hand to hand and melee combat, and has a creative mind for getting him out of tight binds. Boomstick: Like any captain should, he usually has at least one weapon on him at all times, these include a sword, a dagger, a mace, or his awesome laser cannons1'' Wiz: That's right, he can emit precise beams of energy from his gauntlets which can travel an unknown number of feat. '''Boomstick: Usually because his targets are close to him. And he never misses a target. Wiz: He may not have magic at his fingertips, but Man-at-arms is a deadly foe. Believe me this guy will do anything to protect his daughter. Orko Wiz: Beyond our plane of existence, lies the world of Trolla, where in lies the race of trollans. Boomstick: These people have no creativity Wiz: The laws of physics, are not the same as they are here. As such, trollans can do magic. Boomstick: And one day a "Cosmic Storm" blew a certain Trollan to the kingdom to Eternia. Wiz: This Trollan was named Orko and when he fell into the world, he found a Young Prince Adam and a young Cringer. Boomstick: Unfortunately they were alone and happened to get stuck in tar. But don't worry! Orko managed to save them from the tar with his magic. Wiz: Orko's magic is similar to street magic on an extreme level. He can change little things about the environment, create illusions and pull almost anything out of his hat. Boomstick: His magic was further increased by his magic wand. Unfortunately, he lost his wand when he hit a tree. Dumb ass Wiz: Still, Orko has near unprecedented magic abilities. He was even able to duel Skeletor to draw. However he is pretty incomitent at times and has been able to be trick multiple times. Boomstick: Also what does he look like? He never takes of that cloak! Thundercats For this battle we will be including all their group weapons such as the thunder tank as well as all feats included in original and reboot shows Lion-o Wiz: In the many people and groups who took the ideas of superman, few have as many similarities as this copy-cat. Boomstick: HeHe Wiz: When the king of the thundering from the planet of Thundera found his planet was dying he sent his son and many of his friends and allies in a rocket which was sent to third earth. Boomstick: Thundarians from thundara, trollans from Trolla, the 80's had no creativity when coming up with names. Wiz: But something went wrong during the flight. Boomstick: A stasis pod malfunctioned and while he was still unconscious, his body wasn't like that, rather, it aged during the trip. Wiz: This means that it took 12 years for the spaceship to reach earth. When it finally reached earth, the stasis was broken and Thundercats arrived on earth. '''Boomstick: Protecting against the forces of Mum-ra, Lion-o has superhuman strength, speed, durability, and intelligence. He can move faster that 60 MPH, lift hundreds of pounds and is able to swing from trees with ease.' Wiz: But Lion-o's true power comes with the gift from his father. The sword of Omens. Boomstick: The sword of omens is ridiculously powerful. It can come in a dagger or sword form, generate force fields, shoot ice of fire, repel electricity, reflect power, and shoot a beam of energy so powerful, almost anything that it hits is destroyed. Wiz: Lion-o can call the sword from almost anywhere but while it is powerful, it has no durability feats that can say it can't be broken, in fact it has been broken and if the Gem is destroyed, all Thundercats die with it. 'Boomstick: To help him protect him self, he has the claw shield that is extremely durable, can fire a grapple gun a smoke screen and a chain that can fire making it a useful range weapon. ''Wiz: Lion-o is a very capable fighter with enough power to challenge evil. ''Lion-o: Thunder, Thunder, Thundercats, HOOOOOOOO!'' Panthro '''Boomstick: As with every Thundercats, Panthro was sent from his dying world to Third Earth, Wiz: Panthro is the strongest of the Thundercats, a skilled Mechanic and a great pilot. Boomstick he can crush space guns with his bare hands, life huge metal structures and creat some of the Thundercats strongest machines. Wiz: The Thunder tank substitutes, defense for speed, and can dig through stone with ease, fire homing missiles... Boomstick: And fire a huge beam of energy from it mouth. Look at that! Wiz: The Feliner is a scaled down version of the ship that brought them to earth and is the fastest vehicle that they own. The thunderclaw is a big airship that is equipped with grappling hooks, lasers and a large cargo hold. Boomstick: And the hover cat is a spaceship that Lion-o easily pilots it with the sword of Omens. Wiz: Aside form his huge strength, he wields nun chucks, because apparently everyone thinks those are useful weapons now. Boomstick: Still there aren't many who can match Panthro in strength, intelligence and skill. Tygra Wiz: Tygra was a noble Thundercat, an architect, and a scientist on the council. Boomstick: After he came to earth he became a sort of advisor to Lion-o and his second in command.'' Wiz: While Panthro is known for strength and Cheetara is known for speed, Tygra is known for his intelligence. '''Boomstick: He is the Thundercats best pilot and shooter. Wiz: He wields a bolas whip. A strange but useful device which he can use as a normal whip, or shoot energy spheres or fire balls. Boomstick: But the bolas can be used against him and has been used to capture him more than once. Wiz: He can also use the whip to somehow turn himself invisible.' '''Boomstick: What!?' Wiz: Yes he can spin the whip in such a way that he is invisible to the naked eye. Though strong detector can see him. It also can't help him protect more than one person as that overloads the whip and it can't function anymore. Boomstick: Well, if he's able to be Lion-o's second in command. He must be a pretty good soldier. Cheetara Wiz: When Cheetara was sent to earth during the destruction of Thundara, There were many who objected to her coming. Boomstick: Eventually the rest of them warmed up to her and fought alongside the rest of the Thundercats. Wiz: Like her name implies, she is incredibly fast, her casual jogging speed puts her in at 120 MPH. While her top running speed is unknown she can only run at top speed for about two miles. Boomstick: She's extremely acrobatic and uses that to her advantage with her baton. Which grow in length and fire energy beams from top. Wiz: She also has an ability called "Sixth Sense" which causes her to see events in the past or future. Though she as no control over when the occur. Boomstick: And if she tries to force the visions to appear, it can leave her exhausted for days on end. Wiz: She also has a sort of spider sense that allows her to detect incoming danger. Boomstick: But how? Wiz: It's unknown how she develops these types of metal abilities but she tributes them to "Woman's intuition" Boomstick: Really? Wiz: Yes MummRah Wiz: Mumm-rah is the a master of magic, who wants the power of the eye of thundara to rule the earth. Boomstick: But after being beaten by the Thundercats over and over again, he just decided that he wanted to kill them. Wiz: In order to do this, mummrah carries the sword of Plunn-dar, a duel sided sword that he uses extremely well. Boomstick: He has the ancient spirits of evil in order to transform himself into mumm-ra the ever living. Wiz: The ever living has increased strength durability and is one of the best spellcasters in the world. He can summon energy, lightning, fly, teleport, raise the dead and cast illusion. Boomstick: Bad news is, that this doesn't last very long, if he uses it he has to return to his sarcophagus to fight another day. Wiz: Mumm-rah is an extremely powerful force but has still been beaten by the Thundercats time and time again, he can't be killed but he always seems to lose. Boomstick: still, wherever evil still exists, Mumm-ra lives. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Death Battle On the hill overlooking castle Grayskull. He-man, Battle Cat, Man-at-arms and Orko are at the sorceress' castle discussing and odd phenomenon happening through Eternia. He-man: Sorceress, we've need your help. The Famine through out the land is spreading Rapidly. Sorceress: I'm sorry He-man, but this power not in my control, A great Evil has come from another world. What brought it I can not say, but it is responsible for the devastation of the crops. He-Man: Then we have to find this evil, before its too late. Suddenly a rumble shakes castle gray skull, He-man looks out side and sees the thundertank burst from the ground. The tank slows and all the Thundercats but Panthro get out. Lion-o: This must be his base of operations we must stop mumm-ra's evil plan. He-man: that must be the great evil. Sorceress: I can't be certain but I can feel the evil is near. Orko: I can feel it to! Man-at-arms: That must be them. He-man: Then lets deal with this problem. The gate of Grayskull opens up and the Masters of the universe run out. Tygra: Lion-o incoming! Lion-o: Looks like Mumm-ra brought some henchmen. Lets teach them what for. The two opposing teams run toward each other as the battle ensues. 'Fight' He-man and Lion-o draw their swords and clash as a sword duel begins. Man-at Arms attacks Tygra, Orko pulls a sword out of his hat and clumsily tries fighting Cheetara and the sorceress fires energy from the tower at the thunder tank. He-man's sword clashes against the sword of Omen's. He-man imdeatly knocks him to the ground because Lion-o causes Battle Cat to sleep. He-man: surrender, and return from where you came. Lion-o: You have been manipulated by the mind of Mumm-ra, I will never surrender. He-man: Then neither will I. The two sword men clash and parry. Lion-o points the hilt straight at the He-man. Lion-o: Sword of Omens, give me power beyond. A blast of power erupts from the eye of thundera and strike He-man but he-man rolls out of the way and cuts upward, knocking the sword out of Lion-o's hands. He-man swings his sword down, Lion-o deflects with his claw and knocks he-man away. Meanwhile across the battle field Orko's sword is knocked away Cheetara kicks it out of his hands. She pulls out her baton and swings it at Orko but he teleports away. Cheetara: stay still you little dwarf. Orko: Dwarf! Come on. Cheetara charges at Orko pulled a silver platter out of his hat and smacks her in the face. Cheetara: Stupid little She extends he baton and strikes Orko but Orko waves his hand and the baton is thrown out of her hands. Orko uses his magic again and summons boulders and throws them at Cheetara. Cheetara dodges the boulders but Orko makes the trees wrap around her and lift her into the sky. Cheetara struggles to free herself as Orko throws a boulder at her legs. The boulder hits and breaks her legs. Cheetara screams in pain as the tree lets her go as she falls to ground in Agony. A beam of energy nearly hits Orko as Panthro fires the thunder tank laser at the castle but the sorceress fires a beam that counters the laser. Panthro fires multiple lasers trying to hit Orko but the sorceress causes the lasers to rotate and strike the tank. Panthro gets out and sets the tank to auto pilot. Panthro attempts to fire a grappling hook to climb the castle walls. The Sorceress creates a laser and cuts the grappling hook but the laser on the tank strikes the near the castle. Panthro attempts to climb the wall by hand. The sorceress concentrates and fires a beam of fire into the cannon of the tank, causing it to blow up. Panthro climbs into tower and the battle continues. Man at arms fire a laser blast a Tygra who dodges the blast and runs toward him. Tygra knocks man-at-arms and pulls out his bolas but man-at-arms flips him around and throws him to the side. He rolls to his feet and fires two laser blast. Tygra spins his whip and deflects the two blasts on to some trees. Man-at-arms charges straight at Tygra and tackles him they engage in a fist fight. Man-at-Arms throws him onto the ground he points the lazer at his head. Man-at-arms: you fought well. Good-bye Suddenly a beam on energy is fired from the bushes and strikes him down. Tygra immediately takes the advantage and whips around man-at-arms, throwing him on to the ground and shoots a fireball at man-at-arms. Tygra runs to investigate the source of the attack from the bushes, leaving man-at-arms to burn alive in his armor. Tygra looks in the bushes but immediately flips away and runs to lion-o but is stopped by a skeleton landing in front of him and a cloaked figure emerges from the bushes. They raise and look at each other. Skeletor and Mumm-ra have entered the battle! Meanwhile, Lion-o dodges a swift blow from He-man as the two continue the fight. Lion-o Fires lightning but He-Man deflects the lightning and throws his sword. Lion-o knocks it away but He-man takes the opportunity to punch him into a nearby cliff face. The force disarms Lion-o of his weapons. Lion-o gets up and they engage in a fist fight. The sorceress fires a blast of fire at Panthro as he walks toward her. Panthro falls but struggles threw the pain. He pulls out his nunckucks but the sorceress calmly uses telekenisis to lift him up and throw he against the wall. Despite this Panthro tries to destroy the walls to bring the room down on top of them. Sorceress: You have caused harm to the legacy of Grayskull. Be gone The sorceress throws Panthro to the ground. She looks out the window to see that Panthro stands up, burned, beaten and bruised. Panthro: I will not give up. Sorceress: Then I'm sorry. A bolt of lightning strikes him and brings Panthro to the ground. The sorceress lifts up the thunder tank and holds it over Panthro. She then drops it on the wounded thunder cat ending his life. Orko appears and throws his sword at Mumm-ra. But he catches the sword and turns toward him Mumm-ra: foolish troll. I have fought far worse opponents than you. Mumm-ra fires a blast of fire which Orko teleports away from. He summons more boulders and flings them at Mumm-ra, who pulls out his swords and cuts down the boulders. Mumm-ra: Give me a real challenge. Mumm-ra starts to glow and transforms into mumm-ra the ever living. Mumm-ra grabs Orko and instantly throws him to the ground. Orko: He-man help! Mumm-ra: No one can save you now. Mumm-ra channels a blast and banishes Orko from this universe forcing the Trollan to never return. Mumm-ra then turns to face one of the final opponents. Tygra charges toward Skeletor but Skeletor pulls out a sword and charges a magic blast. Tygra throws fireballs with his whip but Skeletor counters the blast.\ Skeletor: Good Attempt but to no avail! Tygra: Shut up! Tygra tries to tackle Skeletor but he teleports out of the way and swings his sword. Tygra rolls out of the way and picks up his bolas. He brings out his bolas and turns himself invisible. Skeletor tries to find his opponent but Tygra sneaks up and punches him in the stomach. Tygra continues to attack him until he tries to deliver a kick to the chest and Skeletor side-steps which causes Tygra to fall to the ground. Skeletor swings his sword down and cuts off his hand. Tygra becomes visible and flings more energy balls but he is in pain and misses horribly. Tygra tries one last time to fire energy but Skeletor swings his sword and beheads the second in command. Mumm-ra charges at Skeletor who teleports once again and swings his sword. Mumm-ra easily sidesteps and blocks with his own sword. Skeletor: Surrender! You can never defeat me! Mumm-ra: We Shall see The two start trading blows and magic explosions. Skeletor punches Mumm-ra and he stagers back. Mumm-ra: Finally a challenge! Mumm-ra fires a blast at Skeletor sword and it instantly turns to dust. Mumm-ra channels magic energy and suddenly sends Skeletor into another dimension. Mumm-ra laughs but suddenly a portal opens and Skeletor returns. Skeletor: You can never defeat me that way! Mumm-ra: Fine then! Mumm-ra attacks with speed and cuts off Skeletor's arm. Skeletor blasts fire in his face but Mumm-ra picks up a giant boulder and hurls it at Skeletor. Mumm-ra and Skeletor fire massive beams of energy at the boulder, trying to force it to the other. Mumm-ra: Now face the wrath of the ever living! Skeletor: NOOOOOOOO! Mumm-ra the ever living fires a huge blasts and the boulder crushes Skeletor, turning the bones to dust. Meanwhile the fist fight between He-man and Lion-o is still going on. He-man backflips and grabs his sword and Lion-o fires the grappling hooks from the claw shield which are reflected by the sword. He-man charges toward Lion-o. Lion-o deflects a sword attack with his glove but he knows he needs his sword. Lion-o: Sword of Omens, come to my hand! The sword of Omens breaks through a tree and comes straight toward Lion-o. Lion-o holds out his hand to catch it but He-man Grabs the hilt of sword and does not let go. Lion-o: No! He-man: The pull … to great … can't hold on! Suddenly, he hears a voice from the castle. Sorceress: He-man, I sense significant power coming from that eye in the sword. He-man: then I have to destroy it to beat the cat-man. The Eye of Thundera, realizing it was endangered, starts firing energy trying to destroy He-man. Still not letting go He-man draws his sword. He-man: For Grayskull! He-man brings his sword down and strikes the eye of thundera. Splitting it in two. Lion-o: Not Possible! This is not Possible! Lion-o falls down, dying immediately as the eye broke. Mumm-ra at that point picked up Cheetara, who was conscious but barley. Mumm-ra: Where is your leader, Where is the Gem. Suddenly Cheetara goes limp. Mumm-ra looks confused until he turns and sees the gem into. Mumm-ra: No! The Gem! Mumm-ra throws Cheetara to the ground and instantly charges at He-man. The Final Battle Begins. He-man's sword collides with Mumm-ra's as the two do battle. Mumm-ra tries to punch he-man but He-man connects first. The force sends Mumm-ra flying back. Mumm-ra: You posses greater strength than anyone I have ever faced! Now you will die. Mumm-ra fires a huge blast as He-man runs around him, creating a tornado. The two merge and a tornado of energy appear. A huge flash of energy explodes. Even the Sorceress can not tell what is happening. Suddenly, the smoke clears. He-man has reverted to prince Adam, and Mumm-ra is no longer in his ever living form. Mumm-ra: I can't beat you like this, but I will return. So says Mumm-ra! Mumm-ra disappears in a flash of light. Prince Adam stands up. He's weakened but still without any serious injuries. Adam: That... That was the great evil. Sorceress: Yes Adam: Then these warriors. And my friends... Died for nothing. Sorceress: Yes. Adam: Sorceress, can you send me to where this evil is now. Sorceress: I can. Good Luck He-man Adam: (Drawing his sword) By the Power of Grayskull! Lightning shoots down and turns Prince Adam Back into He-man. He-man: I have the power! He-man zaps cringer and reverts him to the battle cat mode. He-man stares at the Sorceress. He-man: Now send me to this evil, to avenge my fallen friends. The Sorceress raises her hand and He-man and Battle Cat are teleported to Mumm-ra's castle. They are immediately greeted by Ma-mutt, Mumm-ra's bull dog. Battle Cat engages him in battle as He-man runs threw the castle and breaks through to the sarcophagus' chamber. Inside he hears Mumm-ra's screams. Mumm-ra: No! how can you be here! This is impossible! He-man: Now, lets finish you! He-man strikes the Sarcophagus with all his might and shatters it and the mortal form of Mumm-ra turns to dust. K.O. He-man and battle cat walk out of the Black Pyramid and the sorceress teleports them back as Ma-mutt follows their trail back to Grayskull Post Match results Boomstick: That was insane! Wiz: The Thundercats may have advantages against specific Thundercats, the Masters of the Universe reliance on magic allowed them to attack with things that the Thundercats haven't seen before. Yes, they have delt against magic, but nothing like what the Masters of the universe can do. Boomstick: Not to mention that non of their physical displays can hold a candle to He-man's athletic feats. Also the Thundercats had one big weakness. Their life force is always in the middle of battle. Wiz: That's right, and while mumm-ra isn't affected by the eye, he is constantly beaten by the Thundercats. Since He-man is faster, stronger and tougher than the Thundercats, it stands to reason that he could stand up to Mumm-ra. Boomstick: Looks like the Thundercats weren't the Masters of this fight. Wiz: the Winner is, the masters of the universe Next Time A video is playing of He-man, Battle cat and the sorceress trying to bring back their friends. The video changes too Green Lantern talking with he guardians, Yugi talking with Dan, a battered helmet next to a silver coin, a skeleton drinking ketchup, and Billy Batson going to school. The video suddenly ends as a pair of eyes glows as the fused winners of the 101st death battle speak. ???: Perfect. None of these so called hero's will be able to stop me from conquering the universe. Suddenly a voice speaks out. The fused combatants of the 94th episode of Death battle appears. ???: Then let me stop you from destroying all of reality. Who will win? He-man Thundercats Should Skeletor and Mumm-ra be in this battle? Yes No Battle will start being written on the 16th. Winner of the vote will be announced on the 13th. Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Universe vs. Universe' themed Death Battles